His Chance For Happiness 2
by Blondezilla90
Summary: What if Finn finally realizes what's most important?...Part 2 of "His Chance For Happiness"


**Title:** His Chance For Happiness (2)  
**Author: **Blondezilla90/BlondezillasMaid  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Finn/Rachel, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck  
**Rating: **T/PG  
**Word Count: **2261  
**Spoilers:** Episode 1x04. I couldn't resist.  
**Summary:** What if Finn finally realizes what's most important?

**Author's Note:** Now this is part two..of my oneshot fic. I couldn't resist.....After watching 1x04 I had to do something. Quinn bugs me. So the smut is delayed one more part. I had this whole setting in my head and I want it to happen...So bear me guys. I promise the good smut portion is coming. I dunno if I will write more about Quinn tho. Oh...and English is still my second language..so bear me (=

_Feedback is always nice, even when the content of it isn't nice ;)_

_& I sure look forward to it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I like you too Finn.....I think I'm falling in love as well..." she whispered, afraid she might have said the wrong thing as he pulled away. But instead of getting up and running away, he smiled down at her and caressed her cheek._

"_Me too..," he mumbled and pressed his lips down on hers again. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rachel felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach as she heard those two simple words from Finn in response to what she had said. Despite everything that happened between them in the past: _she liked him...._or even loved him? All she knew was, that he was the right one. He was different from all the other guys she had dated in the past. With him it felt different. She finally felt accepted and loved.

As the kiss they shared grew more intense, they both heard a noise coming from one of the cabins. Finn immediately pulled away and sat up. He looked around and tried to make a figure or anything else out in the dark, but there wasn't anybody there. Rachel on the other hand just stared at Finn, love and amazement shining in her eyes.

"C'mon there isn't anybody..." She tried to convince him and pull him back down, but Finn didn't move an inch.

"What if anybody saw us?" His voice was barely above a whisper and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So? What's the big deal...you just told me..you...unless...you....," she started to stammer and sat up straight, looking at him shocked. "Unless you didn't mean it...." That finally caught his attention.

"Oh..no...nonono...I mean it...but...You see I am still involved with Quinn...and I want to break this off with her without any fuss...I don't need a scene...," he sighed and leaned into Rachel, kissing her softly. She kissed him back and smiled a little against his lips.

"Got it! If that's the case anyway...I will go to bed. I'm tired and we have a long day ahead..." With that being said she got up on her feet. Finn did the same and picked up the quilt to fold it and give it to Rachel, but she couldn't help it and pulled him down by his neck, kissing him softly.

"Good night...," she whispered sweetly and walked back to her cabin, leaving a stunned Finn behind. It took a couple of seconds to realize what happened the past 15 minutes, but once he did a huge smile played around his lips. Even an idiot could tell that he was in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days there seemed to be a lack of communication between Rachel and Finn. During the day they tried to avoid each other. It became so obvious that even others started to question what was wrong with them. Little did they know what happened once everybody was asleep. Late night sneak outs became something regular. Long talks and make out sessions usually followed.

Finn felt a little guilty that he wasn't honest with Quinn right away, but he and Rachel agreed on resolving the whole thing when they're back home. A scene from Quinn now can only cause trouble for the whole group. Nevertheless Finn felt like he was cheating on her. Quinn simply suspected he had finally come to his sense about Rachel. He actually did, but not the way she wanted him to.

The days seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were back home. The bus arrived at the school in the afternoon and only a handful of parents were there to pick up their kids. The group quickly dissolved, leaving Quinn and Finn alone. He knew now was the time to tell Quinn what was up.

"Finn I need to..."

"Quinn I have to..."

A dead silence fell between them as they both stopped mid-sentence. Who should be the first one to speak? Neither of them obviously had good news, so Finn was reserved to speak first. He looked intensely at Quinn, who finally ended the silence between them.

"I'm pregnant...," she said as tears were forming in her eyes. Finn's jaw dropped as he stared down at her, not quite believing what she just said.

"You're what?? I mean...how...and...huh?...." He was totally baffled and leaned back against his car for support, because he felt his knees do weak. "We've never...," he tried to say, but Quinn cut him off.

"The Hot Tub?....Remember?" She looked up at into his eyes and bit her lower lip.

"But how?..I mean...we both had our swimming clothes on!" His voice suddenly became a higher tone than usual.

"Ask Jeeves said that a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm. It helps it swim faster." Quinn lied. She obviously lied, but Finn didn't seem to catch on.

"I..uhm...why...how long..have you known?" Finn asked stunned. His thoughts were going a thousand miles per hour. What about his future? College? His Mom?....Rachel.

"I found out on the trip....but I wanted to wait till I tell ya..." Partially fake and partially real tears ran down Quinn's face. She knew tears always work on guys, but on the other hand she was scared to death. She was 17 and knocked up.

"Oh...o...okay...I...uhm...gotta...I...gotta go...I'm sorry...," he rasped out and hurried into his car. Quinn nodded at his reaction and stepped aside as he pulled out of the parking lot and took off.

"Very nice...," Puck said as he walked around the corner.

"Shut up..." She hissed and wiped her tears away.

"You think he won't find out? You think nobody will tell him that it's impossible to get someone pregnant that way? He eventually finds out that he isn't the father!" Puck spoke and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Quinn felt her stomach pull together and she angrily blew air through her nostrils.

"No matter what...You'll never ever see this kid. I won't let one stupid fling with you ruin the rest of my life. Don't even think for a second that you'll have any parental rights over this kid." With that said Quinn stomped off to her car and got in. Puck looked after her with a satisfied yet hurt look in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was freaked out to no end. He was going to be a father at the age of 17. He was totally and utterly confused with the whole situation and he had no clue how to deal with this. The only thing he knew was, that he had to talk Rachel. He pulled up the Berry's driveway and parked his car, taking a deep breath as he got out.

Rachel must have seen him, because she already was storming out of the door towards him. Her face was beaming and her steps were quick. Quickly she had her arms wrapped around his middle and pressed her face in his chest to take in his scent. Finn on one side was happy to see her, on the other he knew this wasn't going to end well. He wrapped his arms around her as well and hugged her tightly, before he pulled away and looked down.

"We..we...gotta talk...," he said with a shaky voice, setting of red alarm lights in Rachels head. Something must be really wrong.

"Oh-Oh-kay...well follow me...My dads are outta town for the day..," she mumbled and took his hand to lead him inside. Finn dropped his head and walked after Rachel, who lead him to the kitchen.

"So what's up?" She tried to sound confident, but the undertone in her voice wouldn't convince anyone. Finn took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Quinn's pregnant...," he blurted out and immediately bit his tongue. He didn't want to blurt it out like that. He saw Rachel's expression change from anxiety to fright. She totally did not expect that for sure.

"And...you....are the father?" Her voice was only a whisper. Finn nodded in response and what came next, shocked him to no end. He saw Rachel raising her hand and slapping him with all her might.

"YOU LYING BASTARD...," she angrily screamed towards him and pushed him away. "You told me you didn't sleep with her...you LIAR...you...OH MY...why...why did I trust you?...Why did I think you're different...." Her voice changed from angry to sad. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Finn on the other hand was utterly confused and his face was throbbing. He stared at her and gasped.

"I didn't sleep with her...," was all he pressed out and received another smack from her.

"Don't lie to me....How...else...could it have happened? To make a baby you need to have sex...Usually.." More tears formed in her eyes as she thought of Quinn and Finn, her stomach pulling together until she was sick.

"I didn't..Rachel...I...the two of us were in a hot tub...and...I....you know...before anything happened...." He stammered and rubbed his cheek. "Did you know the warm water helps the sperm to swim faster!" Finn tried to defend himself. For a couple of seconds there was a silence until Rachel broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Great...this is...just rich..of course...that lying bitch...she's...I....oh my....god....Finn....Quinn lied to you. There is no way you can get pregnant that way....Trust me...She must have slept with someone else...and I put my bet down it was Puck...." Her laughter slowly faded a when she saw Finn's face. His eyes shone with hatred while his entire being still seemed to be shocked. Rachel bit her lip hard and stepped closer, touching his arm, but he flinched away.

"I'm sorry...I...am...sorry Finn..." She stammered and moved loser to him. This time he didn't budge, so she took that as a cue to come closer. Soon her arms were wrapped around his body and his face was buried in the crook of her neck. Angry, shock and sad tears were silently running down his cheeks, while he clung to Rachel. She soothingly rubbed her hands over his back and squeezed him.

"I'm sorry I slapped you....and that I called you a bastard...," she mumbled into his neck and pulled away a little to look at him.

"I'm sorry that I was so stupid to actually believe Quinn...." His voice sounded hurt and he tried to avoid her eyes, but Rachel took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her.

"You're not stupid...You assumed she wouldn't cheat...It's okay...how about we forget about this all and move on? The two of us...together." Her voice was soft and calm, which did the trick for Finn. He smiled a little and pushed his feelings towards Quinn away.

"Thank you Rach....," he mumbled and leaned down to kiss her softly. She grinned against his lips and sneaked her arms around his neck, holding him close to deepen the kiss. Too soon for his taste, Rachel pulled and stepped away, taking his hand in hers.

"Follow me...," she smiled and lead him out of the kitchen. They walked along a corridor which lead to the stairs that they climbed to get upstairs. Finn looked around and saw a couple of white doors, expect one that had the big letter 'R' on it. He assumed it was Rachels room. And immediately he grew nervous, because she was leading him towards that door. Rachel sensed his nervousness and chuckled as she opened the door.

"Don't be nervous...I just assumed this would be much more comfortable than standing in the kitchen...," she smiled and stepped inside.

Finn followed her and nodded, looking around. Her room was pink, with a few poster hanging on the wall. Not that it really surprised him, he kinda expected it. This room was so much more organized and cleaner than his and it had a smell to it. A mix of sweet vanilla and something else he couldn't make out. He knew it was something he had smelled before.

"Nice..." He smiled and slowly sat down on her bed, looking at her as she turned to the cd player and turned on music.

"Thank you....I know it's very girl-ish, but I like it that way."

"It suits you..," he immediately responded and pulled her closer by her waist to have her sit on his lap. Before she knew it his lips were seeking hers once again. This kiss was different from any kiss she experienced before. There was more fierce to it, more passion. A warm feeling spread through her body that was new, but felt really good to her.

She remained calm until she felt something poking her thigh and a hand that was dangerously close to a place that hasn't been touched by anyone else expect herself. Panic rose in her body and she pulled away from Finn, getting off his lap.

"I'm..sorry..but...," was all she could stammer. Finn got up as well and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay...I'm sorry....I shouldn't have been this forward...I don't want you to feel pressured into anything..okay?" He laid his finger under her chin and raised her head, pecking her lips. Rachel's heart made a jump in joy and she smiled brightly.

"Well...I assume some PG-13 fumbling should be okay than, huh?" She laughed and pushed him on her bed, laying down next to him as she kissed him full on the mouth.

"Rachel Berry....You're something else....," he winked and wrapped his arms around her, feeling finally content and happy.

**THE END**


End file.
